The present invention relates generally to fluorescent dye reagents.
Fluorescent dyes are widely used for labeling, detecting, and quantifying components in a sample. Analytical methods that utilize such dye reagents include fluorescence microscopy, fluorescence immunoassay, flow cytometric analysis of cells, and various other applications. The choice of fluorescent dyes is particularly important in applications that utilize multiplex, multicolor analysis.
Many fluorescent dyes currently used in aqueous systems have a tendency to form dimers or aggregate compromising their performance. Moreover, many dyes in current use exhibit poor chemical and/or photochemical stability. Thus, there is a continued need for the development of new fluorescent dye compounds. The present invention satisfies this need and provides related benefits as well.